Harry Potter's Older Brother and Guardian Angel
by Theguardianmage
Summary: What if harry had an older brother and his older brother was his guardian angel of the night that Voldemort had attack on that faithful night. What if his parents were alive. read this this to find out.
1. Prolong

*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! But I wish I could.

**AN: This is my first Fanfiction. Please review and tell me if you guys want more.**

In the highlands of Scotland, stood a castle called Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a boarding school for children in Great Britain who have special powers called Magic. Slowly a new world was created and hidden away from the other world. This world was called The Wizarding world, three ranks had formed from this world, they are purebloods, half-blood, and lastly muggle-borns.

Purebloods were children born to parents with magic and came from a long history family. That had a family with magic coming for centuries and centuries. They were the top rank, most were rich from the past generation. Some even had manors or held balls for the holidays.

Half-bloods were children that were born from Pureblood and Muggle/ or muggle-born. The child would be half and half and they were considered middle class in the wizarding world.

Lastly, the Muggleborn were children born to parents without magic at all and didn't know about the hidden world. They were normally in low class but, below the muggle-borns were the muggles or squids. They had now magical past nor know what magic is.

The school was founded by four purebloods, two were witches and the other two were wizards. Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and lastly Helga Hufflepuff. The four had decided to open a school for magical Students that had magic. All four had agreed that they would run the school together and no one would have more power over the other. They had decided that the students would be separated and would be put into four groups (later houses), each founder had named the group after their surnames. Godric and Rowena had put their group's sleeping arrangements in towers, while Salazar had picked that his group of students would sleep in the dungeons. Finally, Helga, the motherly of the four, had put her students by the kitchens which were in the basement of the castle.

As time went by the magical world's government was founded by 28 rich and ancient families (later known as The Ancient and Most Noble House Of…) they had come together and made a court system called The Wizengamot. There was one wizard who wants to rule the wizarding world. His name was Gellert Grindelwald, he wanted a world were Pure-bloods or wizards and witches were more powerful over the muggles. He had put fear over the people who didn't follow his thoughts on how the wizarding world should rule.

There was one wizard that had fought against him, which was his formal friend Albus Dumbledore. At first, Dumbledore didn't want to fight his friend but the public had urged him to defeat him an to end his ruled of power. The battle between each other had become legendary. To the public and will be told to children of the future.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! But I wish I could***_

The date was September 2, 1977

In the Hospital wing layed a tired woman with bright red hair with bright green eyes, which had tears for she had given birth to her first son. The new mother's name was Lily Jane Evans, the father's name was James Fleamont Potter, who was outside the wing, with his best friends Sirius Orion Black, Frank Carter Longbottom, and Remus Brian Lupin. Outside with the boys were Lily's best friends Amelia Susan Bones, Melissa Julia Collins, and Alice Michelle Fortescue. He was pacing back and forth waiting for news about his son and his soon to be wife Lily. James and Lily came from Pure-blood families, James came from the Potter and Peverell family while Lily came from the Evans and Dumbledore Family. But most pure-blood families like the Malfoys or the other dark families would call them 'Blood-traitors'. Because they were ok with being friendly with muggles or muggle-born.

Anyways, back inside the hospital wing, the healer Madam Poppy Pomfrey was in her private loo, cleaning herself off from the birth that she had helped Lily with. After being clean off of blood, she walked out to where Lily was sitting up in bed with her new baby son. Poppy walked outside to the corridor to tell the new father that his girlfriend was alright, and the baby boy was healthy, and there were no problems at all. Walking out the door, the first sight that she saw was a pacing James and their friends trying to calm him down.

Poopy called James' name and just as she did, James was already turned back and ran to her and started to blatter.

" Madam Pomfrey?! Are they ok? Is Lily ok? What about the baby? Please you have to tell me?!"

"James. JAmes. JAMES!" shouted Poppy

"What!" replied James

" James, breath! Both Lily and the baby are doing fine, they're just resting now, can go in you want, you can go inside? Just be quiet for I have other patients that are asleep. Let me congrats you on having a baby boy"

James was excited and nodded very quickly to Poppy letting her know that he understood and ran past the nurse and ran inside, forgetting to call his friends and Lily's friends, who walked quickly but, telling Poppy that they'll watch out for them. As the group of friends ran to Lily, Poppy then sent a Patronus to Lily's parents. She told the Patronus to go to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who was the headmaster of Hogwarts, she wanted to let him know that Lily had given birth to a healthy baby boy and that if he had time he should come down to see his grandson. After giving her command, she then told the Patronus to then go to the transfiguration professor Minerva Isabella McGonagall- Evans- Dumbledore, also to say that her daughter had given birth to a healthy baby boy and her too to come down to the hospital wing to see her first grandson.

Albus received the message and then sent one back to Poppy letting her know that he was on his way and that he would pick Minerva up on his way to the wing. Minerva also sent one back telling her that she too was on her way and that she was waiting on Albus.

In the wing, James had pulled a chair next to his girlfriend and was holding his new son that they had named Chris Charles Evans-Potter-Peverell. The new parents were arguing over his godparents, James said that he wanted Frank to be the godfather, but Lily had said no. She had stated that Alice and he already have a baby boy and that he shouldn't have to put more stress on him. James then said Remus, but Lily shut him down. For she knew that the ministry would never agree to let a werewolf to be a godfather. So James then said Sirius, Lily thought for a second then said no. For she knew that he wasn't ready to be godfather. For they were still in school and that she knew that he wanted to be single for now. James gave up and said

" fine, then you pick."

Lily thought different men she had thought would be good until a name popped up from her mind, Rufus Scrimgeour. He was perfect for she had looked up to him as an older brother and he had taken her under his wing to learn about the Wizarding World. Also, he had scared James off when she didn't want to see him.

"What about Rufus?" she asked

James thought and agreed, for the man was older than them for about a year and he had helped them over the years. When they didn't want to ask the professor for help. Now that the godfather was picked they now had picked a godmother.

During the argument, their friends had left for dinner and promised each other that they would return to the hospital wing to show their support for their friends.

James and Lily had started to talk back and forth shouting female names that had made an impact on their lives. Finally Lily had called out one of her friends name Aurora Sinistra. She had helped Lily just like Rufus and Lily looked at Aurora as a sister just like her other friends. She told James that she wanted Aurora to be the godmother and James agreed. After discussing the godparents Lily's parents Albus and Minerva had walked in. But what surprised Lily was that her older brother Mark was here.

Mark Logan Dumbledore-McGonagall was three years older than Lily was. He had graduated in 1974 when Lily was in her fourth year, he was first in the DADA class but what shocked his parents was that he wanted to work with dragons. Since he was little he was always fascinated by them. So he went off to Romania where he came to train and he rose through the ranks from rookie to leader. What most did not know was that Mark knew all the curses, jinxes, hexes that he could use, he even knew how to cast the unforgivable curse but he rarely used those unless he had too.

When Lily's parents had found out that their youngest child was pregnant. They were furious with Lily and James, Albus was so furious that he wanted to expel James from Hogwarts and banish him from seeing Lily. Lily was not having it; she had yelled at her father stating that she too would leave and would go and stay with James' parents at Potter Manor, that put a stop at Albus rant. But on the other hand, Minerva was also furious but not like her husband. Sure, her only daughter was pregnant at the age of 17 but she could see that both Lily and James were happy.

James was terrified of Lily's parents but what terrified James the most was her older brother. When Mark had received the letter from Lily stating that she was pregnant with James' child, he wanted to apparate to Hogwarts and curse James so badly. That he actually had apparated to his father's office and had demanded to see James. Lily had gone instead of James, once she had got to her father's office she and Mark had started to yell at each other that students that would walk by the office could hear them. Lily then got Mark to see it from her view, yes they were young but they were happy. Mark saw that and said that he will leave them alone. But he didn't tell her that he will be watching them from afar.

Over the next few months, Mark had seen that James did really love her with all his heart and that he was surprised that James had only looked at her and not at all the girls that were trying to get his attention. Now Lily's parents and Mark were happy to see their grandson/nephew healthy and alive with good parents.


	3. Chapter 3

*** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER J.K Rowling does, but if I had the money then I would but it***

December 17, 1977

It was a winter night, where James was pacing back forth like the day his son was born. His friends Sirius, Frank, and Remus were sitting on his bed in the head boy's room, trying to calm him down by telling him that Lily loved him and that there was nothing wrong with going to the next step. Which was marriage; they already had a son together; all three boys could see that Lily did love him and did not love anyone besides her parents. In the other room where their girlfriends were, Amelia, Alice, and Melissa were getting Lily ready for her date with her boyfriend. James had asked her if she wants to go to dinner with since they hadn't gone on a one since Chris was nervous because she hadn't left her son, who was asleep in his aunt Amelia's arms.

"Lily, Chris is going to be fine. Sirius and I, along with the rest of us, are going to watch him. Stop worrying, and enjoy your date." Amelia reassures the worried mother.

Chris was an easy baby to care for; if he were hungry, he would start to stare off in the distance, or if he were tired, his eyes would begin to drop. And if he needed to change his nappy, he would move or wiggle around. Now, if he had begun to cry, then something must have scared him or angered him.

Lily nodded and left the bedroom and walked downstairs to the common room where the boys were waiting for Lily. That being said the boys were talking about the game of quidditch between the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws, as Sirius was about to reply he became quiet and stared with his jaw dropped. His friends turn and also stare. James didn't know what to say until he felt a nudge in at his side.

Lily felt hot and knew that she was blushing from all the stare that the boys were giving her. But inside, Lily was happy that she and only her could give this reaction from her boyfriend.

"James close your mouth before a fly flies into it." lily chuckled.

Wisely James close his mouth and shook his head like a dog trying to get dry.

"Ready Lily"

Lily nodded her head and took James' arm and blew a kiss to Chris and waved. The couple then walked out of the common room of the heads tower and walk off to where the date was. While they walk, the couple quietly talks about their future and what they were going to live. They walk and walk till they reach the seventh floor and stop in front of an empty wall. Lily wondered why they had stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. James took Lily's arm off of him and started to pace back and forth in front of the wall while thing,

" the top of the Eiffel Tower, the top of the Eiffel Tower, the top of the Eiffel Tower."

After James' pace for the third time, an oak door appeared, and Lily was amazed that there was a door that just appeared like magic. James then took Lily's hand and pulled her toward the door, as the couple walked in the room. Lily was shocked to see that they were standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower. As she turned her head to the left, there was a table and two chairs.

"James, are we having dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower?" asked Lily.

James nodded and pulled Lily's chair out for her to sit, as she did and thank him. After sitting down, the couple talked, and James secretly snapped, which made the signal to one of the house-elves to bring their dinners and drinks. While they ate, James became nervous and started to sweat. Lily saw this and wondered.

'what was going on.'

James snaps again, and the house-elves bought out a French dessert called Chocolate Mousse, as they ate the desert James started to talk.

"Lily, do you remember when I first met you?"

"Yea, I do, why?" asked Lily.

"I didn't know what to expect, but I believe that I had begun to love you, and I didn't want to lose you."

" Over the years you hated me for my friends, and I would pick on sniv- I mean Severus,"

"James, are you ok?" asked a worried Lily

"y... y… yea, I'm fine," answered James while wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Over a couple of months, I have been thinking."

"You thinking?! That is not good" joked Lily.

James laughs and answered.

"I don't like to think of you as my girlfriend."

"WHAT!" shouted a destress Lily

'Oh fuck this. I'm just going to ask her' thought James.

"Lily, the problem I see is that the only thing I see is you being my wife..."

Lily went from upset to in shock at what James had said, that she didn't notice that he was getting on one of his knees with a ring box in his hands. What shock her that night was what James had asked

"Lily Jane Evans, will you do the honors of marrying me?"


	4. Chapter 4

*** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER J.K Rowling does, but if I had the money then I would but it***

In the last Chapter

"Lily, do you remember when I first met you?"

"Yea, I do why?" asked Lily.

"I didn't know what to expect, but I believe that I had begun to love you and I didn't want to lose you."

" Over the years you hated me for my friends and I would pick on sniv- I mean Severus,"

"James, are you ok?" asked a worried Lily

"y... y… yea, I'm fine" answered James while wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Over a couple of months I have been thinking"

"You thinking?! That is not good" joked Lily

James laughs and answered

"I don't like to think of you as my girlfriend."

"WHAT!" shouted a destress Lily

'Oh fuck this. I'm just going to ask her' thought James

"Lily, the problem I see is that the only thing I see is you being my wife..."

Lily went from upset to in shock at what James had said, that she didn't notice that he was getting on one of his knees with a ring box in his hands. What shock her that night was what James had asked

"Lily Jane Evans, will you do the honors of marrying me?"

Lily didn't know what to think, but she felt tear swelling in her eyes. She knew that if she opened her mouth she would start to cry so she just nodded her head, and James beamed. He took her left hand and put a Garnet and Aquamarine engagement ring on her ring finger. Lily looked at the beautiful ring and saw that it had both her and James gemstones in the shape of the heart facing each other. She got up from her seat and ran to James and kissed him, with all her might.

James got up and brought Lily over to the bed, and drop her on to it. He then crawled on top of her and started to kiss her neck and down to her collarbone, Lily moaned and put her hands around James' neck and ran them up to his hair. The couple then celebrated their engagement. A couple of hours later the newly engaged couple then left the room and walked back to their tower where their friends were waiting for the news. Well, the boys were since James had told them. The couple then got to the picture with a wizard and a witch was dueling against each other.

" Love," they said to the picture, which opened and showed the common room where their friends were waiting with baby Chris.

The girls then grabbed Lily and dragged her to the head girl bedroom and told her to start talking and giving details about the date and the engagement. So Lily told them and in the end, Lily had dreamy eyes with a blush look, but what she did not expect was her friends to squeal, which they did and woke a very cranky baby Chris. Lily quickly went over to Amelia and grabbed him.

"Sh, sh. Mummy is right here." Lily Whispered.

As she calmed her son down by rubbing his back, Lily started to sing a nursery rhyme.

"Hush, little baby don't say a word

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird don't sing

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring is brass

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat don't pull

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over

Mama's gonna buy you a dog called Rover

And if that dog called Rover don't bark

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart turn round

You'll still be the sweetest little babe in town (be the sweetest little babe)

Still, be the sweetest little babe in town"

Chris started to calm down from hearing his mother's voice and fell back asleep. Later in the weeks, the group of friends had many things to plan, for the wedding, graduation, and the master prank for graduation. You can't go without a big bang, can you? So that is what the boys were doing, also James and Lily had to write their speech for head boy and girl. The parents also had to ask Lily's parents to watch Chris and to make sure he was going to be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

*** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER J.K Rowling does, but if I had the money then I would but it***

Two months later, the date was June 30, 1977

Today was an important day for the seventh year at Hogwarts because today was Graduation day. The ceremony wasn't being held till 1 in the afternoon, so the boys decided to plan so pranks for the staff and to be remembered for. The girls were in Lily's room talking and were getting excited for what the wizarding and the muggle world could offer. But little did their friend know both James and Lily were a little nervous for they had to make a speech for the entire crowd that was coming to see their children graduate from Hogwarts. Chris was playing in the crib with a stuffed stag, dog, wolf, a doe, and a falcon quietly babbling to himself. Lily then looked over at her clock and saw that it was 11:00, so she got up from the floor and while picking up Chris, Lily told the girls that she was going to find her father so that he could watch Chris and that she didn't have to worry about him.

During her walk down to the Great Hall, many memories came up, like James bumping into her or her and friends running to class before they became late. Or the time where the girls were running from the guys who had snowballs ready to be thrown at them. Lily had tears running on the side of her face as memory after memory came up. Before entering the Great Hall Lily quickly wiped the tears away before anyone besides her son saw them, as she entered the Great Hall was still being prepared by the professors. Looking around the room she sees her mother talking to the Charm professor, Professor Flitwick about the decorations and where the parents would be sitting to see the students. Looking around the room Lily spotted her mother but not her father which was a little surprising since he was headmaster. Decided what to do, she walked over to where her mother and the Charm Professor were.

"Excuse me, mum"

Both McGonagall and Flitwick turn to Lily and McGonagall answered

" Yes dear, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry, to interrupt but do you know where dad is?"

Flitwick answered before McGonagall could

" That's alright, Professor Dumbledore should be in his office the last that I saw when I came down."

Lily turned to her mother who just nodded her head agreeing with her colleague and friend. So Lily thanked them and left the Great hall while the Professors went back to talking about the seats and the platforms. She walked up to the headmaster's office which was blocked by the Gargoyle who was protecting the entrance to the office. Since being head prefects they would the only prefects to know the password to the office beside the professors and Lily. Which she had said

"Zombie Mints"

' WHY! Why on earth does my dad make disgusting passwords like cockroach Clusters? It's just… EWWWW '

Thought a very disturb and gross-out Lily, as she went up the stairs leading into the office. As she got to the top of the stairs the door was closed, so Lily knocked wondering if someone was inside since her father never closed the door if he was alone beside her if her mother then she would have left.

"Dad, Can I come in? If not then I can go and find mum," asked Lily

"Yes, you can come in. Put Chris into the playpen that you left here." answered a very distressed Albus.

Lily entered the office and before hugging her father she put Chris in the pen with some of his toys. Looking over to her father, Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his desk hunching over with a quill and parchment paper sitting on top of the desk. His half-moon glasses were not on his face but were on the desk sitting next to a picture frame of a young Lily and both Minerva and Albus. Albus was shaking his head every few minutes and scribbling on to the parchment. Lily walked next to him and looked over his shoulder to see a very messy speech, with crossing over words and small words on top of the original words. Lily just shook her head, like her mother she was very organized with her homework and school work. If she had messed up she would throw it into the bin or the fire if lit and start over. Not like her father or brother who would just scribble over the words and write over it. So Lily took the parchment paper and crumpled it and threw it in the trash bin.

"LILY! WHAT IN THE WORLD?! I NEED THAT PARCHMENT." screamed Albus.

Lily just calmly took a blank parchment and put it in front of her father and said

"Dad, Calm down. First screaming is not going to help you. And secondly don't think about the speech let it come from the heart. Mom always said that sometimes you need to think with your heart and not with your mind, and do what you believe sounds right." Lily had hugged her father during her little calm speech to her father, which Albus had a very tearful look on his eyes. He was proud how his little girl had grown up to be a very beautiful, caring, respectful and responsible. But a side of him wants his daughter to stay a little girl who is so fascinated with magic and books. Or would wake him up in the middle of the night saying there was a monster under her bed. Or a ghost had spooked her. Albus was sad but at the same time happy for his only daughter graduating and getting married.

Before Lily left to go back to her friends, she turn to her father and said

" Dad don't forget about Chris, he's in the playpen. Also make sure he doesn't grab your wand. Also don't lose him or I'll hex you to next month."

Albus nodded and said that he understood and for once was scared to be hexed from his daughter. From what he had heard from Poppy Lily had a nasty hexed, by hexing male's bits off, or used the tongue -tying curse and then hex the bits of.

"Don't let your mum know, but she scares me sometimes just like your grandma." commented albus to his grandson.

Chris just stared at him and giggled from the playpen. Pulling his grandfather's beard and giggling not caring for the world about his grandfather's misfortune that he was close to being hexed by his daughter. During the hours Albus was watching Chris while writing his speech out, remembering the words that his daughter had said before. Finally looking up at the clock that hung by the window and saw that it was getting close to graduation he pick Chris up and started to head down to the Great Hall.

With Lily,

Lily left her father's office and headed back to the head dorms where the boys were lounging around, Remus and Frank were playing Chess, James and Sirius were laughing about some prank they had just played. Her friends were in her room gossiping about some cute boys that they saw last Saturday at Hogsmeade.

"Hey Lily, who cuter, Sam or Dillion?" asked Amelia

"Mmhh, let me think… either, the person that I think is the cutest -"

" Don't answer the question, Lily! We all know that you'll say that James is the cutest," commented Melissa

"Fine, then don't ask"

The girls then started to laugh for this was always how they joked and also talked about the boys. They talked and laughed with each other until it was time to head down. When the group of friends got to the hall all their classmates were standing in the hall waiting to be told where to stand. Many were excited to leave their second home, and to see what the wizarding world had to offer them. Others were nervous about leaving the castle but were happy to get their freedom from hours of studying or having the pressure on taking exams.

Five minutes later after the marauders and their girlfriends came down Professor McGonagall came out the Great Hall and said

"Would the head boy and girl come to front please."

Both James and Lily walked up to the professor and stood in front of her.

"Follow them, in alphabetical order. Please and thankyou."

Order Professor McGonagall. Slowly the seventh years begin to walk to where James and Lily were standing. James was a little happy that Sirius' last name was Black and not something with a S, and that he wouldn't be too bored during their professor's speeches. Both James and Lily waited for their transfiguration professor to tell them to walk into the Great Hall, and finally graduated as wizards and witches of class 1978.

A few minutes later the professor gave them the signal and the couple walked out of the room and into the Great Hall for the last time. As they entered the Great Hall the kids looked and saw their parents with happy tears or proud look on their faces. Some parents were crying for their sons or daughters, while others were clapping and cheering. James and Lily walked to the front and turned to their right and sat at the chairs in the beginning of the front row. Albus waited for the seventh year students to fill the seats before he got up, to give his welcoming speech. He gave baby Chris a kiss on his forehead and then handed him to McGonagall, Albus then walked up to the podium. As soon as he got up to the podium the Great Hall became dead silent, for the headmaster and most powerful wizard to give his speech.

"Welcome parents, professors and students of Hogwarts,

Today is a very special day for the students of class 1978. I can assure that most are excited, nervous and sad to leave Hogwarts. Most may be excited for the next phase of their lives, others may be sad to leave the castle that they may call their second home for over seven years. But they can be happy for the achievements they had accomplished or the grades on their exams. Words can not express how I as Headmaster of Hogwarts feel about this group of students. When they first enter the castle many did not know magic but as they continue to learn magic I can see most will be the greatest wizards and witches of their generation."

As Albus paused, many parents clapped for his speech and were very proud and happy for their sons and daughters. Albus put one of his hand up to silent the crowd with they did and he continued his speech

"Lastly before I hand over the speech to head prefects, I would like to say that their level of magic has grown over the last seven years to basic from their first year to a level where students can protect themselves and others and in the future to continue to grow and learn more about magic. I and your professors would like to wish you the very best in your next phase of life into adulthood. Only hope we have great memories here in Hogwarts but I hope you will make new memories in future, Thank you"

Many parents and students got up from their seats and started to clap for the greatest and powerful wizard of the light, for his wonder speech. Albus then bows and returns to his seat next to McGonagall, his wife and grandson Chris. He picked Chris up from McGonagall as she went up to the podium to introduce the head prefects.

" Now would the head prefects please come up"

James turned toward his fiancee and put his hand out for her to grab, which she did and together the couple walked up the stairs to the podium. Chris saw his parents and started to fidget in grandfather's lap. McGonagall saw this and quickly accio his bottle which he happily started to drink his milk. Lily saw this was happy that her son was ok and that he was quiet, she quickly blew a kiss to him and Chris blabbled to her. She turn back to the podium to face the crowd. But she could not start her speech so turned to her fiance and whispered

"James, I can't do it! You started the speech."

James nodded and then open his mouth and said

"Good afternoon, I'm James Potter as some many know. I did not expect a large crowd today."

The parents and professor just laugh,while Lily chuckled at the attics of her fiance.

"I remember being on the train back seven years ago, excited to leave my parents and to start my own memories here. But I was also terrified to leave my home and that I could not see my parents till Christmas. The first week here at Hogwarts was exciting for my classes but also scary for I had never slept without my parents being nearby. Sometimes when I get scared my mother would sing me a song to sleep, and for that first week I wanted her there to sing to me. Yes, I know I was 11 so what. I'm pretty sure that most would want their mothers or fathers there. But over the weeks I've made friends that now I call brother in everything but blood that made me forget about missing my parents and home. I soon learned that Hogwarts was becoming my second home and that I felt safe. Now every fall I could not wait to go back to Hogwarts, I would always wonder in bed what my next prank with best friends were or my next adventure was. Sometimes when not at home, Hogwarts would be my think place to what or how I could get my crush now fiancee to agree to go on a date to Hogsmeade."

James took a deep breath and continue on with his speech

" Now that I'm getting older and that we are leaving here. I will never forget the memories I had here making with my friends or with my professor, or the time we had helped each other during dark times. But now I can't wait to graduate and continue on with our lives, and what the wizarding world has to offer."

Many people in the crowd had tears in their eyes, but they got up from their seats and started cheering and clapping for the wonderful speech that James Potter gave. Lily had tears and the most proudest look in her eyes for the speech that her fiance had given and not some joke or prank. But she had a problem, Lily did not know what to say after that great speech given by James. She thought of something and agreed to herself that she would keep her speech short and simple. James then turned toward Lily and looked in his eyes silently asking if she was going to talk., which she did and nodded to him. James then raised his hand which got the crowd to be silent and waited for the head girl to speak. Lily open her mouth and said

"Well, I had a speech for James here and took almost all the words but I will say this. I remember walking through those doors wondering which house I was going to be in. Someone important to me said that whatever house you are sorted in knows that there will be a group of friends that we will see as family. Which I agree with since I had found a group of friends that I call my sisters in everything but blood. Can I wait to see if my future will hold these groups in my job or my family. Now finally there are five words that I have been waiting to say… WE ARE GRADUATES FROM HOGWARTS!"

Many students of class 1978 shot up from their seats and started to cheer for her speech and James' speech. As the couple left McGonagall got up from her seat and walked to the Podium. And stated

" Witches and Wizards, may I have your attention please. When I call you names please come up to the podium to get your diploma. Thank you"

"Sirius Black"

As soon Sirius got to the podium he bowed to the audience and got the diploma from McGonagall and left but not before he kissed her cheek and ran down the steps. There were about three kids that went before Amelia did.

"Amelia Bones"

Amelia went up the stage and thanked McGonagall for helping and teaching her. Before she left Amelia turned her head to Chris and blew a kiss which Chris giggled at.

Lily's best friend Melissa went up after about ten minutes after Amelia did. For her last name was Collins.

"Melissa Collins"

Melissa went up and thanked her professor and put her fist up in the air and shook it.

After the kids will the last names of D it came to the E's

" Lily Evans"

Lily stood back up from her seat and walked up the steps as she got closer to her mother, Lily could see that McGonagall had tears swell in her eyes as she gave Lily her diploma. Lily turned her head to see her father Albus had a very proud look on his face. While Baby Chris had put both of his hands out for his mother.

Five people went after Lily was Alice's time to go up and get her diploma.

"Alice Fortescue"

Alice got up the stage and thanked McGonagall and waved at the crowd as she left the stage. 15 kids came up to the stage before Alice's boyfriend Frank Longbottom came up.

"Frank Longbottom"

Frank came up to the stage and shook McGonagall's hand and thanked. He turned to the crowd and saw his mother August Longbottom had a very proud look in her eyes with some tears in the corner, August was a very hard madame to please and to make her cry. About ten kids went before Remus or moony went up to grab his diploma.

"Remus Lupin"

Remus was happy that he could graduate from Hogwarts without anyone beside his friends knowing that he was a werewolf. When he grabbed his diploma there were three loud whistles coming from his friends. James was the last of his friends to grab his diploma, and he was getting impatient, so Lily had to put her hand on his lap to stop it from bouncing up and down. Finally it was his time to go up and grab the diploma.

"James Potter"

James got up from his seat and walked up to the podium, but before he got his diploma he turned to the crowd and bowed. Grabbing his diploma, and waving to the crowd, James went back down and sat next to Lily.

After the last student grabbed her Diploma, McGonagall turn toward the crowd and stated to them

" I'm happy to announce the CLASS OF 1978!"

The loud cheering and the announcement had scared Chris woke from his nap on his grandfather's lap. Lily heard and ran to him calming him down but she had a very happy look on her face from Hogwarts with her fiance. Many of her classmates, especially the marauders were happy that they were done with their education but sad at the same time that they were leaving. Some of the seventh years had grabbed their hats and threw them up in the air. Before leaving James, Sirius, Remus and Frank had one last prank up their sleeves. Grabbing their wand and muttering a spell, fireworks had sprouted in the Great Hall there was even a Dragon face firework, a Gryffindor Crest, Slytherin Crest , a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw crest in the air. Lastly at the end there were words saying

" The Marauders wish you a very happy life and WE ARE DONE!"

**A/N: I had a lot of writer's block, also trying to get used to being a Junior in High School but I try to get this out to you guys. So I thank you for your support and your patients. Till next time DeathlyHallowsMaster signing off. I don't own Harry Potter, all credits go to J.K Rowling **


End file.
